


When Potters Persist.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Slash, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: At first, Severus ignores Potter’s hero-worship.





	When Potters Persist.

**Title:** **When** **Potters Persist.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **IJ,** **LJ** **,** **DW** **)** **prompt challenges #654: Pressure.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. I make no profit from writing fanfiction.  
**Summary:** At first, Severus ignores Potter’s hero-worship.  
 

**When Potters Persist.**

At first, Severus ignores Potter’s hero-worship. He sees it but dismisses the blatant staring, amusing stuttering, and embarrassed blushing as an Eighth-year’s passing fancy.

Against Severus’s expectations, Potter withstands public pressure to marry after graduating from Hogwarts. They rarely coincide anymore but the staring, stuttering and blushing resume whenever they do.

When Potter returns as a teacher, he brings the staring, stuttering and blushing along. Severus sees it, like he’s always seen it, and can no longer dismiss it. He concedes Potter’s fancy won’t pass. Potter’s a persistent bugger who’s gifted himself to Severus.

And Severus—well. Severus adores gifts.  
 

 


End file.
